falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault 69
'''Background Information''' ----Vault 69 was constructed in 2067 near Dixon Alabama. Its proximity to Bell Space Center (BSC) was considered a great asset because it along with its sister instillation, Vault 68, would easily house the staff and families of the personnel stationed at the USSA launch site. Sadly this was never to be for like all Vaul-tek creations vaults 69 and 68 were just another social experiment and never intended to help anyone. When the bombs began to fall the personnel that were shuttled off to the site discovered that out of the 1000 available people in each vault, Vault 69 only had one male occupant; the others supposedly on record as being intended for the vault were ether re-routed or were simply false names. The intention of the social experiment was to observe social groups and cultures that formed from having all occupants dependent on one male for guidance, government, and reproductive potential. '''Beginning Years''' ----To ensure that the "highly irrational" nature of women did not contaminate the experiment, all occupants were sedated by (a now lost) gas compound which left them in a stable but vegetative state for two weeks. Ample time for Robobrains present in the facility to relocate them to quarters and inject them with nutritional supplements. This was to ensure that the rational of going outside to save or find loved ones was moot as the radiation levels would be have present long enough to make sure no living thing remained. Something did go ary however. It was the intent that the Overseer, one Dr. Kennith Farve, was to awaken in the Overseer's office. If suffering from the potential amnesiatic effects of the gas he was to use provided notes to access his terminal and re-familiarize himself with the project parameters. However Dr. Farve awoke in the medical bay with total amnesia and the notes on how to access the terminal were somehow lost. Likely by a Robobrain mistaking them for trash and incinerating them. Thus from 2077 to 2079, a period of anarchic non-government was formed in which no true leader, or military power enforced or dictated rules or standards over any other occupants. During this time this system of self-government seemed to function, until April 7th 2079, at which time a woman by the name of Katie Henshaw died under mysterious circumstances. Her body was found crushed under a sliding blast door, and though malfunctions of this kind had happened in the past it was determined that the safety sensors were disabled. due to a lack of formal investigation or even a disciplinary system no persons were detained for questioning. Of note however was the information volunteered by Kennith Farve that Katie was a woman he was romantically involved with and that she had told him that she was pregnant shortly before her death. Several witnesses quickly attested to Kenneth's whereabouts on the night in question. In 2079 and lasting until 2088, A traditional parliamentary government was formed, being into existence rules and procedures regarding the distribution of goods, enforcement and punishment of laws, and statutes of placement of individuals into positions of power via popular vote. However no statutes were placed restricting social interactions between male and female occupants. It was on October 12th 2080 that one Ceres McMillian was found bludgeoned to death by multiple persons 19 hours after announcing her pregnancy. Despite multiple suspects being involved only one was able to be apprehended and tried for her crimes. Before being sentenced to death by lethal injection the murder, one Helen Wilson, proclaimed that the unfairness of her rejection for intercourse and "That man's" control over their lives and futures was her motivation for murder. While Farve had done nothing wrong legally or morally the statement sent sympathetic ripples through the community. On December 2nd 2080 with no formal hearing, trial, or charges presented Kennith Farve was confined to his quarters and presented with five women (whos names were not documented due to the secrecy) and commanded to impregnate them via colitis. Farve refused on moral grounds for having been presented this demand in such a way. His demands were ultimately ignored and he was forced to complete the actions with the aide of chemical stimulants and physical restraints. This continued for multiple years and Farve was tortured in instances non-compliance and sexually demoralized into a subhuman state. During this same period corruption in the governing system as to who was allowed access to reproduction rights created civil unrest. Special interest groups formed and when their demands were ignored, became militant. In the ensuing civil war population density was set to a record low, with extreme violence centered on the male children born to members of opposing factions. Twelve years after the founding of the first vault government the suicide of the Kennith Farve trigged a cease-fire, and all parties agreed to the re-writing of a new form of government, establishing the separate but equal treatment of males, and the series of social and moral standards designed to both ensure the humane treatment of males but also designed to not facilitate them into any position of power. Re-Emergence Into The Wasteland ----On January 25th 2178 the first exploratory missions were sent from Vault 69 into the surrounding area as radiation levels had indicated sustainable life. Scouting parties reported what appeared to be settlements on the old world ruins of various locations, some exceeding a decade in age. This began to produce a mass exodus effect on the male population, while males were indeed treated well, and in fact pampered the low population density of the vault had resulted in "planned parring" scenarios where sexual partners were predetermined in order to avoid cases of incest. Males of the vault simply saw greater value in finding outside sources for their romantic and physical needs. To combat this, the Vault Government instituted the Bride Hunter program. As results have shown that males, on leaving the vault did indeed prefer their life of luxury in the vault Males in the vault were to be trained for wasteland survival, and on their sixteenth birthday "banished" into the wastes, with the incentive that, if they could locate and convince ten women of wasteland origin to join the vault as citizens (with the stipulation of at least 1 mandatory birth) they would be permitted to re-enter the vault and resume their previous lives. Also as encouragement, the ban on reproductive requests, (where as normalcy only a female of the vault may approach a male for such purposes and never was the inverse permitted) was lifted for their time outside the vault. Thus allowing particularly charismatic or persuasive Bride Hunters to ensure their genetic legacy before returning to the vault. '''Notable Leaders''' --- *Overseer Dr. Kennith Farve (N/A) ''Never took power'' *Madame President Leanne Ottlemeyer (2079 - 2082) ''Assassinated'' *Madame President Trica Whitter (2082 - 2088) ''Impeached'' *Matriarch Erica Walker (2088 - 2128) ''Died naturally in office.'' *Matriarch Xin Lao Jun (2128 - 2177) ''Died naturally in office.'' *Matriarch Fatima Zaki (2177 - 2229) ''Died naturally in office.'' *Matriarch Mary-Beth Mason (2229 - 2268) ''Died naturally in office.'' *Matriarch Jessica Brown (2268- present) Quotes * "''Let us never devalue the nature of men, two hundred years ago a thousand women and one man awoke at the end of the world. That man could have tried to rule us but instead freely gave us the power to make a world of our own design. Honor men. Love men. Because they are our sons, fathers, and brothers. We love them. Endlessly. ...Just don't let them try to fix a sink or bake a pie, they'd make a mess!"'' ~ Mary-Beth Mason, Matriarch inaugural speech. * "Alright boys, Welcome to your first day of Bride Hunter training, I know many you might not be jumping at the idea of leaving Mom's apple pie, sister's backrubs, or your girlfriends have to find some one else to kiss while you're gone but for the good of all of us, I need to make sure you boys can go out there and live long enough to come back home with new blood. So please try and understand, this is tough love, now line up single file, ready your bats, at the count of three, we let the Yao Guai out of the cage.. ready!" ~ Hunter Trainer Feildman. Day 35 of Wasteland Survival Camp. Gallery